


Salary

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [11]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sharon gets a pay rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salary

“Wow. That much, huh. Well.”

“Yes. Well.”

“At least now we can finally afford that vacation in Switzerland you’ve been pining for for so long.”

“… There’s no need to sound so bitter about it.”

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“Oh…nothing, nothing…”

“Andrea Hobbs. What’s going through that mind of yours?”

  
“Oh, well, _Captain,_ I was just thinking about what we could do…all alone in front of a lovely fire, on a thick rug… in a private room amongst the Alps... that lovely chocolate fondue that they have – I wonder what it’ll be like to taste it… licking it off, savouring its sticky sweetness…All that rich goodness…”

“…You are an evil, _evil_ woman.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ evil woman.”

“…Switzerland, you say? Let me just get my laptop and check the earliest flights available…”


End file.
